


Valentines’ Hickeys

by cayleyjanssen



Series: 7-Day Tumblr Prompt [1]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Chocolates, Drunk Tatsu, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Tainted Mura, Tumblr KNBVDayChallenge2020, Unintentional Slip of Alcohol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-22 11:07:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22681840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cayleyjanssen/pseuds/cayleyjanssen
Summary: Day 1: MuraHimu - Chocolates/I don’t remember having these many hickeys, but I don’t mind.Atsushi is at lost on how to make Muro-chin happy this coming Valentines’ Day until a certain baked good catches his attention.
Relationships: Himuro Tatsuya/Murasakibara Atsushi
Series: 7-Day Tumblr Prompt [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1631647
Comments: 2
Kudos: 52
Collections: KnBVdayChallenge 2020





	Valentines’ Hickeys

**Author's Note:**

> DAY 1 Prompt: Chocolates/I don’t remember having these many hickeys, but I don’t mind.

Atsushi is lost. Why, you ask? It’s because v-day is approaching fast and being in a relationship with the one and only pretty boy, Himuro Tatsuya is enough to make his knees go jello but he is totally lost on how to please him. He may appear to be a monster on the court but he must admit that he is at lost on how to make his Muro-chin happy. After all, he is in his first-ever relationship with a guy, and a pretty one at that (did I say it twice?). He has this gut feeling that once v-day comes, Muro-chin is gonna be swarmed with lots of delectable chocolates that he won’t even notice his. He sighs in defeat as he put his hands on his pockets. He is currently loitering around Yosen’s hallway after class, trying to think of something to do. He knows that Muro-chin doesn’t really like sweets so giving him a chocolate bar or any sweet confectionaries is out of the picture. And now, he is more than reduced to aid in his dilemma.   
  
He has seen his sister make a big fuss about v-day and chocolates for his boyfriend but is it normal for him to make a fuss though? He cringes at the thought. He isn’t a girl to give out chocolates. He is standing at 208 cm for goodness’ sake. But at the same time, he wants to do something for Muro-chin since he knows that the boy loves spoiling and indulging him a lot. He isn’t stupid per se, he just doesn’t want to think about unnecessary things and he is just lazy to exert any effort or energy to every single stuff that doesn’t concern him. And he knows that Muro-chin’s effort means a lot to him so for the first time in his life, he actually wants to do something for the boy. He tries to think of more options. He has seen Sachin’s hand made a scarf for Kuro-chin’s birthday way back when the Kisekis has their meet up. He tries to weigh his option of doing that but actually gives up on the thought knowing that v-day is gonna be in a week and there’s no way in hell he can finish that. 

And thus, out of options, he clutches his hair in frustration and just decides to go to the convenience store and grab more snacks. His brain cells are burning him alive and he’d rather eat more snacks than pass out because of damaged brain cells.   
  
Upon arriving at the convenience store, Atsushi wastes no time to grab all his favourites and place them on the basket hanging on his right arm. He passes by the magazine stand and browses from magazine to magazine thinking that it might give him some good ideas until his purple irises catch one particular article.   
  
‘Hm, interesting. It’s a pain to do this but whatever.’

He carefully reads the article and an idea had struck him like thunder. He grabs the magazine and goes straight to the counter to pay for everything. He then proceeds to the nearest grocery store to purchase the stuff that he will need to practice on but not before fishing out his phone to send a text to his older brother. He needs a hand to obtain something that underage kids can’t.   
  
-x-

February 14th, Friday. The day has finally arrived and Atsushi couldn’t be more excited because he has perfected this particular recipe that catches his attention after several attempts of learning it. He gets a little bit guilty because these past few days, whenever Muro-chin wants to do something together, he has usually declined it for the sole purpose of practicing his baking skills. He doesn’t want to look at the rejected face of his pretty boy because he knows he’s weak and he will just give in to him and in the end, he can’t make any preparations. And thus, he steels his resolve just to this day. After all, he is doing this for the sole purpose of surprising and making Muro-chin happy.   
  
He wakes up really early to prepare for it since it will also be good for breakfast and Atsushi has put into mind that if he’s gonna join the battle called V-day, it might as well attack early. At least he knows that whatever comes after it, it will be pretty bland for Muro-chin compared to what he has to offer. He hates losing after all. 

Silently, he tries to tiptoe and moves carefully as possible so he won’t wake Muro-chin who is sleeping peacefully on the other bed. He bends underneath his bed and reaches out for the package that he has received yesterday from his brother. Slowly, he slips off the room and proceeds to the dorm kitchen and starts his work, starting with pre-heating the oven to 165 F.   
  
He is going to do Kaiserschmarrn - an Austrian dessert that is meant to be destroyed into bite-sized pieces but he decides that it should be good for breakfast in bed because it is just actually a pancake with some complicated baking. He gathers his purple locks into a small ponytail first and takes Muro-chin’s light blue apron with a seahorse print, he then proceeds to work. He needs ten eggs, the whites should be separated from the yolks. One by one, he starts breaking and separating it. He puts the egg whites in the fridge since he learns by now after practicing that egg whites are better whipped when cold. He measures the flour and baking powder and dumps all of them in a bowl. He takes the yolks and whisks it and then mixes in the sugar and heavy cream. He goes to his package that his brother has sent him and pulls out a bottle of Contreu (orange liquor) and rum. Thank goodness for his brother who is always been supportive of him that he has his hands on this adult stuff. The recipe only calls for a shot of both liquors but Atsushi decided to put thrice the amount because he just assumes that Muro-chin likes alcohol since he is from America.   
  
After all the wet ingredients are mixed and done, he takes an orange and zests the skin directly to the wet ingredients bowl. The moment he catches a strong whiff of the orange aroma, he stops zesting and just eats the rest of the orange. He folds the dry ingredients to the wet ones and sets it aside afraid that he might overfold it again, he takes out the egg whites adding half teaspoon of sugar one at the time and starts whipping it until it reaches the stiff peak stage. He folds the finished mixture again with the egg whites in three parts while throwing in the rum-soaked raisins in the last part that is once again, from his brother’s package, as not to over mix it because it will just result to a stiff cake.   
  
When he is finally done with the batter he carefully mixes, he takes out a big nonstick pan, opens the stove and melts the half stick of butter that he has. He pours all the batter in there and waits for the bottom to cook a little bit before putting it in the oven. He sets the timer for 30 minutes. And thus, while waiting for it to bake, he checks his plum jam in the fridge that he has concocted yesterday and tastes it again. Feeling satisfied with the taste, he then pulls out his own milk chocolate bar and meticulously melts the chocolate in a bain-marie and adds a little bit of heavy cream to make a ganache because it will be used for dipping purposes together with the plum jam.   
  
Deciding to kill time while waiting for the Kaiserschmarrn to finish, he cleans the kitchen and washes all the baking utensils that he has used. As he is putting everything away, he hears the timer and sets the oven temperature again to 200 F to get the browning that he desires and sets the timer for another 8 minutes. As the final preparation is coming to an end, he starts to whip the heavy cream to stiff peaks as well as caramelizing the sugar with melted butter for the final touch. And since Muro-chin loves his morning coffee so much, he brews some too.   
  
Finally, after his painful minutes of waiting, Atsushi finally hears the timer and happily pulls out the baked goods all the while filling the kitchen with a delectable smell and starts to rip it into bite-sized pieces and pours the mixture of the caramelized sugar and butter on top of it. He tastes it and he feels proud that he actually pulls this off really well and he actually can taste the rum and the Contreu a little too much but all in all, he can say that it is a success.   
  
Delicately, he arranges it prettily on a circular white plate together with the chocolate ganache and the plum jam in little saucers as he puts the freshly whipped cream on the side diagonally the dips and finishes it with assorted berries for more colour appeal. Feeling satisfied with work, Atsushi pours the coffee into Muro-chin’s own mug and sets it on the tray together with the Kaiserschmarrn. He takes a photo of his plating and he makes sure that he gets all his alcohol to put back in his room or else he will get in trouble with his dorm head.   
  
_I hope Muro-chin appreciates this because I woke up too early just for this!_ He silently thinks. But whatever, he feels satisfied by everything.   
  
-x-  
  
Atsushi carefully opens their room while struggling just because he is also carrying the package underneath the tray. Slowly, he walks going to their center table and puts the tray on top of it then pushes back the box underneath his bed. He looks at his phone and sees that it is already 6:30 in the morning. He opens the blinds to let the morning light seep through their room with the intention of waking Muro-chin up. A few seconds after, the said boy shuffles on his bed and tries to wake up probably not because of the morning light but the sweet scent of the baked goodie, as well as the coffee, is wafting all over their room. He sees Muro-chin trying to stretch underneath his blanket and looks upon him with his exposed eye. He yawns when he greets him with a sweet smile. 

‘’Moring, Atsushi. Happy Valentines Day. You’re awake pretty early.”  
  
He forces out a smile as once again, he finds himself drowning on that smile of his. Probably also for a fact that he’s quite nervous about Muro-chin’s reaction whether or not he will like what he has to offer. He is rooted in his position by the window as he is still lost for words. When Muro-chin sits up, that’s when his exposed eye widens, meaning he finally sees what is on the center table. The pretty boy looks at the table then to him and vice versa again. Suddenly, he gets startled when he feels Muro-chin’s weight on him as he attacks him with an embrace. He looks down on him awkwardly as he hears the boy mutters his thanks. Muro-chin lets go of his body as he looks up to him, happiness is obviously oozing out of his face and that makes Atsushi calm. 

“You did this for me, Atsushi?”  
  
He blushes as he scratches the back of his head all the while avoiding the pretty boy’s gaze. “Yeah…”  
  
The pretty boy chuckles as he takes his hand and leads him towards their center table and motions him to sit. However, instead of Muro-chin sitting opposite him, he sits on his lap and he’s not at all complaining. He looks at him with hopeful eyes and asks “Can I start digging in? Because the sweet smell is making it hard to resist.”  
  
He nods and says, “It’s for you, Muro-chin. Happy Valentines Day.”  
  
He receives a kiss on his cheek as Muro-chin starts eating. On his first piece, he puts the plum jam and some whipped cream on top. He closes his eyes whilst savouring the taste. When he opens his eyes, he looks at him with a newfound respect for his baking skills.   
  
“This is so good! What is this?”

“Kaiserschmarrn or Emperor’s Mess. It’s an Austrian dessert. Though the chocolate is actually not included in the original recipe, I just added it since it’s Valentines’.”  
  
Atsushi watches, feeling proud and satisfied, as Muro-chin takes bite after bite, alternating between the plum jam and the chocolate ganache as his accompany for his Kaiserschmarrn. He sips his coffee happily too and watching him, it makes Atsushi feel all warm inside knowing that someone actually appreciates his effort because believe it or not, though the pretty boy is not really into sweet stuff, he almost finishes the pancake. He suddenly gets pulled out of his thoughts when he sees Muro-chin lifting up his fork going to his mouth loaded with the pancake and the chocolate ganache almost covering the entirety of it. He happily opens his mouth and waits for the food to reach his cavern since he especially likes it when Muro-chin feeds him. But the next action after the food reaches his mouth startles him. 

Muro-chin suddenly attacks his mouth with a kiss. A few seconds of freezing on his spot does nothing because of the fact his pretty boy is enthusiastically kissing him as if there’s no tomorrow with his arms wrapped around his shoulders. Languidly, they let go of each other to gasp some much-needed air and he gazes on Muro-chin’s face, his exposed eye is glassy and he feels like his pupil is dilated and his face is all red. Not the red when he blushes but something else. Atsushi tilts his head in question on his state but he can’t deny that he looks so alluring right now and his little Atsushi can’t help but react. 

“M-Muro-chin, are you alright?”

The guy in question just purrs as he bites his lower lip in a very sensual way that Atsushi has never seen before.   
  
“A-Atsushi, I feel funny.”   
  
“W-Why do yo-“, his eyes suddenly widen in recognition as it hits him. _Ah, the alcohol_. He panics a little as he fusses over the pretty boy and carefully stands up with him on his arms as he gently lays him on his bed. He bends down to plant a kiss on his forehead before he decides that he can get some rest but unfortunately, he is pulled down on top of Muro-chin with his hand supporting his weight as not to crush the fragile boy underneath him.   
  
“Ne, Atsushi…” Muro-chin calls him seductively. “Since it’s Valentines’, we can start early…I know a good way to use whipped cream and chocolate.” He mischievously grins at him and Atsushi gulps thickly but not in fear. Hell no. Muro-chin might be smaller than him but he is actually worried about his virtue. When the smaller boy pulls him closer to lean in for a kiss, Atsushi has resigned to his fate. 

-x-  
  
So in the end, they both miss their classes because after they do the dirty deed, Muro-chin actually passes out and Atsushi comes to a conclusion. He has gotten Muro-chin drunk. Should I be worried? It’s not at all surprising because he has added like three shots each of those alcohol plus throws in the fact that the raisins are rum-soaked. He looks at the smaller boy who is sleeping peacefully with a happy expression while clinging into him. He actually wants to get out of his arms and take a shower because he feels really sticky right now. They mess with the chocolate ganache and the whipped cream a little bit too much. He takes his phone on their shared bedside table and types his message for Masako-chin that they will not be attending the morning practice and classes because Muro-chin is not feeling well and that he will look after him. As he hits the send button, he puts his phone back where it belongs. Sighing in defeat, Atsushi just leans into Muro-chin’s hair and smells it for comfort as his lids get heavy. 

-x-  
  
Himuro suddenly jerks awake no thanks to his phone vibrating. His head is pounding as well as his lower back is so sore. While trying to make himself fully awake, he feels a warm body embracing him tightly. He smiles as he runs his free hand on Atsushi’s purple locks. He must admit that this is the best Valentines’ Day ever. To think that his big, lazy baby actually bakes something for him is enough to make his heart do somersaults. Atsushi can be overly adorable when he wants to. Cautiously, he tries to remove himself from Atsushi’s clutch and tries to sit up from the bed. He can still feel the constant pounding of his head but tries to ignore it because the continuous vibrating of his phone is annoying him more. Reaching for his phone, he sees that caller id and panics a little because it is Araki-kantoku who is calling him. Composing himself, he tries to answer the call as normal as possible.   
  
“Hello, Araki-kantoku?”

“Himuro!!!!” He automatically moves his phone away from his ear to save himself from getting deaf. He cringes as he can see that the coach is really mad. 

“Where the hell are you and Murasakibara?! We’ve been trying to reach you for a while now. He sent me a message earlier that you both are skipping practice and classes. Are you feeling better?”  
  
He whips his head at Atsushi to see that he is already waking up because of all the noise that Araki-kantoku is making. The big baby looks at him with his adorable purple irises as he reaches his hand to his purple locks and pats him. 

“Sorry, coach. We are in our dorm room. We fell asleep. I feel a bit better now. We’ll come to practice and school tomorrow.”  
  
“Why is Murasakibara skipping practice and school when he’s not sick?”  
  
Himuro tries to rack his brain with an excuse to save Atsushi from the coach’s wrath. “A-Ah, he has colds…I spread my virus on him. So I told him not to come to school and practice too as not to spread it more.” _Fuck Tatsuya, what a lame excuse._ He chides himself. 

He sighs in relief when he feels that the coach accepts his excuse. “Okay, I’ll double your training when you guys get better. Take care both of you.”

“Thank you.”

He ends the call as he puts back his phone on its initial place and faces Atsushi. 

“So,” he starts, “…what did you put in the dessert Atsushi?”

The big baby sinks himself deeper into the blanket and mumbles incoherently. 

“I can’t hear you.”

“Rum and orange liquor.”

“Atsushi….” The purple head pokes his head from the blanket so he can finally meet his gaze but Atsushi being himself, he averts his gaze like a child getting caught for something.   
  
“I thought Muro-chin is a strong drinker since you told me before that you drink some of your Dad’s beer back in America. But the recipe actually calls for a shot of each, I just added a bit more.”

Oh. That’s why. He might be from America but he can only handle a beer or two and not strong liquor like rum. He thinks for a bit. 

“Wait a minute, how did you even get that alcohol?”

“My big brother helped me. He sent me a package containing that.”  
  
Okay. There’s no way in hell that Atsushi can get his hands on those by himself. He might be too tall for his age but he is still a high schooler. He sighs in defeat. True, it’s not good to miss classes and basketball practice because of something stupid as getting drunk but he can’t find himself getting pissed off at Atsushi, he can never will. He loves his big baby too much. Plus, his effort of making him something out of his comfort zone, it really touches him deeply. Deciding that he’ll let the big baby slide today, he tries to stand up but to his horror, he jerks back to the bed because his lower back is hurting _too much_. _Just how much did Atsushi pound on me for me to feel like this?_ Sensing his uncomfortable state, Atsushi sits up on the bed and helps him. 

“Are you okay, Muro-chin?”

“Ah, yeah. My lower back hurts. Just how much did we do? I don’t really remember much.”

Atsushi smiles lazily at him and says, “Three.”  
  
Himuro gapes at him, “Three times?”

“Uh, yeah. You were _insisting_ to do more.”

He blushes out of embarrassment as he facepalms all the while avoiding looking at Atsushi. He nervously let out a chuckle, “..I..did that..?”

Atsushi looks at him mischievously as he stands up and walks towards their bathroom in all his naked glory. He halts his steps as he looks back at him and utters with his mischievous grin still present on his face, “Yeah. It’s okay Muro-chin, I enjoyed it as well. Do you want to take a shower now? I feel sticky all over. Muro-chin really enjoyed playing with the whipped cream and the chocolate ganache. Don’t you feel sticky too?”  
  
And with that, Himuro is left alone contemplating what _his sweet and innocent_ Atsushi has said. It gives him the shock of his life and reduces his life span for 16 years that he is actually the one who has tainted his big baby _unintentionally_. 

**Omake**

When it is Himuro’s turn to take a shower, he gets the shock of his life when he looks at the mirror. Hurriedly, he opens the bathroom door only to see the big babysitting on his bed while eating his maiubo. 

“At-Atsushi!!!!” 

The big baby looks at him with wonder as he struts in front of him with heavy steps.   
“I don’t remember having these many hickeys!”

“Eh? But Muro-chin you said that I should bite you the way I bite on my _snac-_ “, he doesn’t let him finish as he smacks him with next available thing his hand can reach - a pillow. 

“Really, Atsushi. You are really unbelievable.”

“Eh? Why me? It should be you.”

He clicks his tongue in annoyance but leans on Atsushi and gives him a sweet kiss. “But I don’t mind. It’s the best Valentines’ Day ever. You made me happy. I love you, Atsushi.”

The big baby gives him a genuine smile and said, “Love you too, Muro-chin. I win though.”

“Win?”

  
“I get to keep you all by myself for today unlike last year, girls were flocking all over you.”

  
He just chuckles at his boyfriend’s childishness. Really, there is never a dull moment when your other half is one Murasakibara Atsushi. 

**Author's Note:**

> NOTES: Kaiserschmarrn is a traditional Austrian dessert. The one in this story is the traditional recipe based on what my co-chef from Austria has taught me. It usually comes with a plum jam minus the chocolate ganache. I just included it here since the prompt is chocolate. And yeah, knowing that this recipe is full of alcohol, I just decided to use this with a poor attempt on humor. *don’t kill me please*  
> Thanks for reading! <3


End file.
